As more communication devices require greater communication traffic in accordance with the trend, a next generation 5G system which is mobile broadband communication more enhanced than the conventional LTE system has been required. In the next generation 5G system referred to as NewRAT, a communication scenario is categorized into Enhanced Mobile BroadBand (eMBB)/Ultra-Reliability and Low-Latency Communication (URLLC)/Massive Machine-Type Communications (mMTC).
In this case, eMBB is a next generation mobile communication scenario having properties such as High Spectrum Efficiency, High User Experienced Data Rate, and High Peak Data Rate, URLLC is a next generation mobile communication scenario (e.g., V2X, Emergency Service, Remote Control) having properties such as Ultra Reliable, Ultra Low Latency, and Ultra High Availability, and mMTC is a next generation mobile communication scenario (e.g., IoT) having properties such as Low Cost, Low Energy, Short Packet, and Massive Connectivity.